Elena's secret
by iron man fan2626
Summary: Elena is physically abused by her father and with makeup and clothing hides it from everyone. elena and damon hate each other but what happens when they end up doing a school project together will damon find out elena's secret before it's too late
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

I had just finished getting ready for school when I looked outside and noticed it was raining FUCK! I have to walk in the rain again? What in the hell did I do so bad that I deserve all this pain and suffering I put up with every single day of my life

I ran down the stairs and I went to the kitchen I really wanted something to eat but according to my dad the only thing I'm allowed to have from _his _kitchen is some water all the other food is his so the only meal I get a day is at lunch at school

I was about to walk out the door when I noticed the blood on the floor I shuddered looking down at the blood not because I was squeamish or anything it was the fact that it was my blood.. yup that's right I am physically abused by my father every night

_Last night_

"_Elena gilbert get your ass down here" my dad yelled from down stairs "yes" I asked "why the hell is there no dinner on the table for me to eat?" "Well sir you came home earlier than usual and I wouldn't usually make your dinner for another hour" "that is no excuse"_

_Then he slapped me across the face "now go cook me something you stupid bitch" I opened the refrigerator and saw that it was basically empty meaning I had to go to the store tomorrow after school so I took out the left overs from last night and r heated it and placed it on the table_

"_Bout fucking time you waste of space" he sat down and stared at his food for a minute then he turned his head towards me with an angry expression "what the hell is this? Why the hell am I eating the same thing I ate last night?" _

"_Because I did not realize I had to go to the store and that was the only thing left in the refrigerator" then he slapped me across the face again he backed me against the counter and pulled out a steak knife from the drawer he gently slid it down my arm and left the blood pool out he did the same with my other arm too _

_He hit my head hard against the cabinets and then pushed me to the front of the door where I laid unconscious for about 2 hours…._

And that is what my life consists of on a daily basis I ran as fast as I could through the ran to school but there was no use because I was still soaked as I walked into school is saw my best friends Caroline and Bonnie "hey girl" Caroline said "good morning" I said with a bright fake smile

"oh my god did you here that Mr. Saltzman is assigning a project" we groaned together and unfortunately we had him first period we were walking to class when I accidently knocked into somebody "oh I'm sorry" I looked up and saw I had run into Damon Salvatore "on second thought I take that back I'm not sorry"

"well next time you should watch were you are going Gilbert" he said I just rolled my eyes and walked into the class room we sat talking until the bell rang "good morning class" our teacher said

"well as I'm sure you all know that I am assigning a project, and the rumors you heard are right you be working in groups of twos" everyone started whispering and planning who they were going to work with

"old it I am choosing who you work with" a groan erupted throughout the class room "so let me tell you what the groups are

Amy and Patrick

June and Ben

Matt and Rebecca

Stefan and Katherine

Caroline and Bonnie

Elena and Damon

"WHAT!" we both screeched out at the same time "Mr. Saltzman there is no way I'm working with that geek" Damon said "and there is no way I'm working with that asshole"

"well you have two options you can do the project in the group that assigned you or you can get 3 F's" both of our eyes went wide in shock "fine" we mumbled

"excellent" "ok so for this project each person in your group will get a the same novel to read and then you will write a report on what you thought of the novel and then find the similarities and differences of your partners report"

I shrugged that did not seem so hard as long as Damon reads the book and does the report he handed me the great Gatsby I had never read this book but always wanted to

I was taken out of my thoughts by the bell ringing "remember the projects are due in two weeks" as I walked out the door Damon walked in front of me "I don't like you and you don't like me but we both need a really good grade on this project so can we please be somewhat civil to each other until the project is done?" I asked with pleading eyes

"yeah so are we doing it at your place or mine" "uh yours" I said rather quickly he nodded "ok I'll give you a ride there" and then he walked away "Caroline and Bonnie walked over to me "tough luck" I sighed "let's just go to our next class"

**3:00**

I walked outside of the school and waited for Damon without a word to me we walked on by and I followed "get in" I was really trying to be civil to him "um nice car" "thanks" he said with no emotion at all

when we got to his house we sat down in the living room and started reading the book after 10 minutes of reading Damon threw the book down on the coffee table "this is boring" "did you even give it a chance" he just snorted

"I knew it you aren't going to do your half of the project" "yes I will" "you will? Damon you read the book for 10 minutes and are already bored and giving up, why should I believe you when you say you are going to do the project"

He sighed "I will do it I really need an A colleges are looking right now and this is the only class I don't have a good grade in" "ok well I'll be back tomorrow" and I walked out the front door


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

We have been working on the project and we finally finished it yesterday with two days to spare. I have to admit Damon is actually a really nice guy once I got to know him he's funny smart sweet hot….

And we were becoming friends which is not a bad thing it actually made me happy because hating someone takes a lot of energy, I walked in the house with a bag of groceries and was surprised to see my dad there

"dad.. what are you doing home?" "I just decided to come home wasn't in the mood to work today" I could tell he was drunk because he was slurring his words "so you have been hanging around with Damon Salvatore a lot lately" I nodded "it's for a project" "well are you hiding your cuts and bruises from him or is he becoming suspicious of something?"

"no sir I hide them under makeup and long sleeve shirts he nodded "good girl now how bout we add a few more?" I screamed as he kicked me slapped me and anything else you can think of he did to me

I lay on the floor in pain and I can see the blood pooling from my body I very slowly got up and went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. I sat on the toilet for about 20 minutes just crying my eyes out as I walked out of the bathroom I got a text message

_Hey are you still coming over tonight? – Damon _

_Yeah- Elena _

_See you in a few –Damon _

I walked to his house it really was not that far of a walk but it felt like it with the pain radiating from everywhere in my body

I knocked on the door and Damon answered he smiled but put his finger over his lips signaling I needed to be quite when we walked past the living room it looked like his father was having a meeting he lead me up the stairs and into what I guessed was his room

Once he closed the door he smiled "sorry about that" "it's ok don't worry" Damon looked like he was in deep thought "Elena we are friends now right?" he asked nervously

I nodded he smiled "ok cause after this project I still wanna hang out with you, I don't understand why we hated each other we actually have a lot in common" I laughed "yeah I think the only thing that we don't have in common is that you have a huge ego actually I don't know how there is any room in here with how big your ego is" I said between giggles

"Ha, Ha" he said sarcastically then he gave me a dangerous grin "oh no Damon don't even" but before I could say anything else he tackled me to the ground and started tickling me I was giggling

But at the same time I was hiding the pain from the bruises that were still slightly painful "ok, ok I give in you win" he stopped and smirked "good" "now get off of me" I expected him to move but he stayed there he looked at my lips

Was he going to kiss me? No why would any man kiss me, I'm a geek with glasses he kept staring at me but was pulled out of his hard stare by the ringing of his cell phone he realized he was still on top of me "uh sorry, I got to take this" he said helping me up

He walked out of the room but because the door was open I could hear his conversation

"Katherine I told you I was busy tonight" he paused as he listened to Katherine

"look Katherine I'm not your play thing anymore you are with Stefan now so stop calling me and I mean it" he said angrily and slammed the phone closed

I quickly ran from the door and sat back on his bed "I'm sorry, I'm sure you heard the conversation" I looked at him in confusion "how did you.." "Elena you are not a ninja" he said with a laugh

"I'm sorry I should not have been listening" "it's ok" he started but was called out of the room by his father "Damon may I have a word" Damon sighed "I'll be back" and he walked out of the room I took this time to examine his room it was a nice room it definitely reflected his personality

I suddenly remembered that I was still sitting on his bed and started to get up but tripped on my feet and somehow managed to fall backwards and back onto his bed and this time I found it hard to get up his bed was so soft and it smelt like him and my eyes started drooping closed

**2 hours later**

"Elena wake up" i opened up my eyes and saw Damon shaking me I suddenly remembered I had fallen asleep "oh my god I'm so sorry I fell asleep" Damon just laughed "it's ok you looked really tired"

Then his face changed "you always look so tired you need to start getting more sleep" he said with seriousness "well in my house that's hard to.. wait what time is it?" Damon looked at his phone

"6:30" he replied "oh my god I have to get home I'll text you" and I ran out of the room I made it home in 5 minutes because I was running I opened the door and sighed in relief when I saw no sign of my father I walked up stairs to my room

I put my bag down and turned around to go to the kitchen but was stopped by seeing my father standing behind me "boo" he said and then lunged for me


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

Last night was horrible in fact I believe it was the worst beating I had ever received after I finished cleaning myself up I realized that there were too many cuts and bruises that they could not be hidden under makeup

So I texted Caroline that I was sick and not coming to school and took a long needed nap by the time I woke up it was already 3:00 and I knew school was out and knowing Caroline and Bonnie would be there so I tried to get up but fell back into bed

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and I figured whoever it was would either leave or call me suddenly just as I suspected my phone rang

"Hello?" I said in a raspy voice

"hey Lena it's Damon can you let me in?" he asked, why was he here? I mean he is my friend but he notices a lot more things than most people would

"sure the door is open" I said I heard the door open and then noticed the blood on the wood floor I quickly jumped out of bed and pushed the rug over it and quickly got back into bed "Elena?" "in here" I said

He opened the door and his smiled disappeared when he saw how _sick_ I looked he came over and sat next to me and pulled me against his chest and held me I could feel myself melting into him

"I'm sorry you are sick, I got really scared when you were not in Mr. Saltzman's class"

"Oh my god the assignment was due today" he just smiled

"Don't worry I had the assignment on my computer from when you had me print it out for you" I let out a sigh of relief

"Thank you so much"

"let's go down stairs" I said he nodded I started to get up but Damon swept me off my feet and into his arms I just giggled he brought me to the sofa "oh we could watch a movie" he suggested

"oh we have to watch it on my lap top the TV is not working so could you go upstairs and get it for me?" I asked

He smiled and got and walked up the stairs and opened the door I kept waiting for him to come back down stairs but he did not and eventually after 10 minutes I got up stairs and opened the door "Damon did you find.." I stopped short and my heart stopped beating for a second

"Elena what the hell is this? He asked with anger and concern in his voice some how the rug got moved and the blood was fully exposed I gulped he got up and walked over to me

"Elena is that your blood?" he asked cupping my face in his hands

"no Damon that is not blood at all my dad was having a glass of wine last night and he accidently spilled when he came up here to tell me good night" I said hoping he would buy that story

"Elena please don't lie to me" he said in a very serious tone I could tell he was angry "yes it's my blood" I said with a sigh

"why were you bleeding so much?" "Damon that's not important let's go back down stairs" I started to walk but Damon grabbed my arm and when he did it hurt so bad that I screamed out in pain and fell to the floor

"Elena I'm so sorry I didn't me to pull you that hard" he grabbed my hand gently and helped me up and when he did so I did not realize that he was sliding up my sleeve and he gasped when he saw the cuts

"Elena how the hell did you get these?" "I was cutting some vegetables and the knife slipped and cut me"

"on both arms?" he asked now looking at my arm "Elena please I care about you please tell me the truth" he said with pleading eyes

I sighed "you have to swear that you won't tell anyone" he nodded "I cross my heart and hope to die" I gulped loudly

"my dad beats me" I said under my breath Damon looked at me with wide eyes "run that by me one more time and a little louder "my dad beats me" Damon immediately pulled me into his arms and let me cry in his chest

"Elena you have to call the police" "Damon are you crazy? He is a very respected police officer do think they would believe me over him?" Damon just sighed then he put me on the bed and went to the closet and handed me a bag

"start packing you are not staying here" "Damon I have nowhere else to go"

"you are staying with me my dad is out of town for 2 weeks" "Damon I can take care of myself thanks but no thanks" Damon walked over to me and cupped my face with his hands

"Elena I have lost almost every person I cared for and I care for you I will not lose you too" "Damon it's ok" but he stopped me by placing his lips on mine he was kissing me my first kiss and it was wonderful "Elena I was not lying when I said I care for you"

"please come stay with me" I nodded

He left me for I could have some privacy packing my things once I finished I met him down stairs and he helped me into his car he grabbed my hand and entwined out fingers as he drove

When we pulled up to his house he grabbed my bags and led me to a guest room "thank you so much" he kissed me chastely on the lips "Damon I need to take a shower"

He nodded and closed the bedroom door as soon as he did a huge smile appeared on my face maybe things were finally going to change for me….

**Ok end of chapter 3 leave reviews and let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 remember I own nothing

Elena's p.o.v

Once I finished taking a shower I put my pajamas on and walked down stairs and walked to the kitchen were Damon was sitting "hi" I said he looked up from his phone and smiled "how are you feeling?" he asked

He got up and walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me "I feel much better" I said but I was still extremely nervous because he had his arms wrapped around me "that's good" I eventually could not take it any more so I un wrapped his arms from

"Damon over the past two weeks we've been hanging out every time we get closer you seem more touchy towards me you put your hand on my back when we watch movies you let me lay my head on your chest and today you kissed me twice and said you cared about me, so what does that mean for us?" I asked

He walked over to me and took my hands into his hands "it means that I really like you Elena and I want you to be my girlfriend" he said looking at me with hopeful eyes "I really like you too and I would love to be your girlfriend but Damon I'm a loser a nobody and you are popular we can't be together" I said with tears in my eyes I did not even let him say anything instead I just walked away back to my room

I laid down on my bed and cried myself to sleep

_Elena's dream_

_I was in my bed at home I got up and walked out when I got into the kitchen I screamed when I saw blood all over to kitchen walls "I told you I would kill you eventually" I looked down and screamed_

_I was looking down at my body…_

_End of dream_

I woke up fast and was covered in sweat and I was breathing heavily I felt the tears falling down my face I got up and walked down the hall to get a glass of water but stopped at Damon's door it was wide open I walked in he had managed to uncover himself I went over and covered him back up

When I looked at him he was frowning, frowning in his sleep and then I suddenly felt guilty did he really mean it when he said he wanted us to be together? I leaned over and kissed his cheek I was about to leave but he caught my hand

"Elena are you ok?" he asked in a sleepy voice

"Yeah I was just get a glass of water I had a bad dream" he frowned "wanna talk about it?" I shook my head

He sighed and pulled me into his bed and into his arms he kissed the top of my head and said "go back to sleep princess" I laid there for a little while I sat up and Damon got up too "what's the matter"

"Damon did you mean it when you said you wanted us to be together?" he was wide awake now he reached over and turned on the lamp "Elena of course I did I would not lie about that"

"I'm so sorry I lied I want to be with you more than anything" he leaned over and kissed me passionately it was an amazing kiss "and don't worry about anything any one says about us being together because the first person that says anything about us I'll punch them so hard they will wake up in next week" I laughed

"c'mon let's go back to sleep" and I let my eyes flutter closed

**The next morning**

I woke up to butterfly kisses being applied all over my face I giggled "Damon stop" I said he kissed me on the lips lightly "baby get up we will be late to school" "fine" I mumbled

Once I got up and dressed I went downstairs I smelt breakfast I walked into the kitchen I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his back side and placed my head on his back "I hope you're hungry" he took the pancakes and put them on two plates and placed them on the table

I just stared at the plate "Elena what's wrong?" "um I'm not hungry" I said "Elena you are so skinny please eat something" I sighed "Damon I'm used to not eating breakfast and dinner my dad never let me eat any of his food" Damon just frowned "just eat" I nodded

Once I finished Damon took my hand and we walked to his car when we got to school he leaned over and kissed me on the lips "Elena don't worry about what people say" I nodded and we got out and walked into the car hand and hand

"Damon can you excuse me for a minute I have to use the ladies room" he kissed me on the cheek and let go of my hand

When I went to the bathroom I immediately went to the mirror to make sure I looked good and screamed when I saw my father in the bathroom "what are you doing here" "it's time for your punishment" he slapped me across the face and suddenly stopped "someone's coming" he put his hand over my mouth and pulled me behind the bathroom door

"Elena are you in here?" I heard Damon asked through the door "maybe she already went to class" Caroline said and they left my dad walked over and locked the bathroom door "what are you going to do to me beat me go ahead" he laughed "not a chance I have something else in mind" I looked at him and wanted to scream as he unzipped his pants and slipped them to the ground

He lunged at me and started to remove my clothing I guess things were not going to change for me

**Ok end of chapter 4 review and tell me what you think**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5 remember I own nothing

**Elena's p.o.v**

I screamed as he removed my clothing and started to thrust into me it hurt so much I cried and kept screaming hoping someone anyone would hear me…

**Damon's p.o.v**

I was becoming very worried where could she have gone I know Elena she doesn't just skip class this was becoming very aggravating I needed to get out of class and go find her I noticed Caroline looking at me from across the room I used to hate her as much as I hated Elena but since I started hanging out with Elena me and Caroline have started to become friends also

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate

_Ask Mr. Saltzman if you could go to the bathroom and go look for her I'm just as worried as you are_

_Caroline_

I nodded and walked up to his desk "can I help you Mr. Salvatore?" he asked "uh yeah can I go to the restroom?" he looked at me and then handed me the pass and I ran out of the room the first place I was headed to was the bathroom even though we already looked there I figured it couldn't hurt to look again as I walked over to the bathroom door and tried to push it open but it was locked that's weird why would it be locked

Then I heard a scream erupt from the bathroom I started to kick the door trying to push it open if that sick bastard hurts her I swear I will kill him myself finally I kicked it hard enough and opened the door and my face paled when I saw the scene before me he was raping her…

**Elena's p.o.v**

I heard someone kicking the door and I hoped and prayed that it was Damon, eventually the door opened and my prayers were answered as I saw Damon walk through his face paled and then turned to anger he grabbed my dad and through him off of me and started kicking and hitting him till he knocked out "Damon" I mumbled

"Shh it's ok sweetie" he took off his varsity jacket and put over my body he took out his cell phone just the bell rang and before he had a chance to dial anything Caroline burst through the door "Damon did you.." she trailed off when she saw what happened "Elena did.. did your father do this to you?" she said in a voice full of fear and the tears started to slip from her eyes

"Caroline call the police and make sure they send an ambulance" she nodded and immediately got on the phone

"Damon I tried to fight him off but" I said "Elena it's ok I'm going to make sure that sick bastard goes to prison" he held me tighter

"the police are on their way" Caroline said and as soon as the medics walked in of course the entire school showed up wondering what was going on I helped the medics put Elena on the stretcher and then kissed her lightly "Caroline you go with Elena I'm going to talk to the police and be there as soon as I can" she nodded

**Damon's p.o.v**

"sir we have to ask you a few questions" I nodded "do you know if this is the first time this has happened?" "um I found out yesterday that he beats her and she begged me not to call the police but I don't know anything about rape" the police officer nodded "when Mrs. Gilbert leaves the hospital give us a call so we can ask her a few questions as well" he handed me a card

"uh officer he is going to prison right?" "yes sir he is" I sighed in relieve once I was done talking to the cops I grabbed my car keys and ran towards the door but was stopped by Stefan and Katherine running in front of me

"Where are you going Damon? Don't tell me care about that little loser she probably deserved what she got" Katherine said I growled in anger "don't you dare talk about my girlfriend like that, you have no idea what she's been through her dad has been beating her for over 2 years now" Stefan's face immediately saddened

But Katherine's face never changed "so you are dating her it will ruin your reputation you know" "I don't give a damn" I pushed past her and headed for the door but was stopped by Stefan "uh Damon do you mind if I come with you I know I haven't been that nice to her and well it hasn't been right the way I have treated her and I had no idea what she was going through and I just want to say I'm sorry" I thought about it for a minute and nodded

And we got in my car and drove to the hospital

When we walked in I saw Caroline "is she ok?" "I don't know they won't let me in the doctor is examining her" she was crying "and you know what the worst part of it all is, he raped her and took her virginity she always talked about how she was going to give her virginity to the man she loved" my hands went into fist and it took everything inside of me not to punch the wall

Suddenly a doctor appeared "are you friends of Elena gilbert" we all nodded "I'm doctor Klaus Mikaelson Elena is going to be fine but I will give her some medicine because she will be sore I need her to take 3 pills a day for a week" I nodded "I'll make sure she does" I took the prescription from his hand I looked over at Caroline who had been eyeing Klaus the entire time

"if you don't mind me asking you look young to be a doctor how old are you?" Caroline asked and he just laughed "I skipped a bunch of grades I'm only 22" I decided I was not going to listen to Caroline flirt with him "can we go see her now?" I asked

"of course" "Caroline you coming" "I'll be there in a minute" she said still making googly eyes at him and I ran down the hall to her room and frowned when I saw her crying

**Elena's p.o.v**

When I finally woke up realizing I was in the hospital I started to cry and no sooner that I started crying Damon walked in "Elena" he said with concern he walked over and wrapped his arms around me and I cried into his chest

"he done horrible things to me but I never thought he would go that far" I calmed myself down "where's Caroline" "oh she's flirting with your 22 year old doctor" I just smiled

"you know I don't blame her I did get a glimpse at him and he is hot" Damon just looked at me in a fake shock "you know making jokes and stuff is making me feel better" I said he just smiled and let me lay against his chest when suddenly Caroline came in

"I got his number she squealed" I just rolled my eyes "um care where is bonnie?" she frowned and looked at Damon "can you give us a minute" he nodded and closed the door behind him "um Elena when bonnie found out that we were becoming friends with Damon that she was no longer going to hang out with us" I sighed and said "that bitch if I was there I would have said it to her face" "I already did" Caroline said with a laugh

Damon walked in "I hear laughing that must be a good sign" I sighed "thank you two so much for saving me" Damon walked over and kissed my head "I'll always save you princess" "and so will I" Caroline said

**Ok end of chapter 5**


End file.
